


A Sort Of Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When Carol sends Rindy to bed she finds Therese doing something very unlike her.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Sort Of Night

Rindy was ticklish. She giggled and kept squirming on top of Therese’s lap as the young woman was poking the sides of her dress. The child then grabbed hold of Therese’s face with her tiny hands and Therese lowered her head to give Rindy a loud peck on the nose.

Carol smiled on the couch across from them at the chair near the fireplace with a plate of cheesecake she bought at the city bakery. She loved watching the dynamic between the two girls. They were so alike with similar personalities, yet different people. Rindy was more adventurous and outspoken, but Therese had a calmness about her nobody could ever reach. Carol would come close plenty of times, so maybe that was one of the reasons why they could get along so well.

“You’re a silly goose,” Therese tells Rindy, bouncing her with her knees.

“No, you are!” Rindy points a finger in the air.  
She then lets out a soft yawn with her eyelashes batting low with drowsiness.

“Somebody’s tired,” Carol speaks. She sets her cake down on the coffee table before rising up on her nylon feet. She walks towards her family and pulls Rindy off Therese to hold her close. Rindy’s chin rests on her mother’s left shoulder with her legs pinned to her waist.

“Goodnight, Monkey, I love you,” Therese blows a few kisses towards the little girl as Carol carries her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Several minutes later, the blonde returns to witness the brunette eating the rest of her cheesecake.

“Why you sneaky little mouse!” she stares at Therese feasting on her dessert with mixed astonishment and glee. She playfully hurries over just as Therese raises the plate high above, out of reach.

“A kiss for cake, please,” she requests.

“There is no cake! You’ve gobbled it all, Therese,” Carol was laughing, now leaning over the woman with her hand gripping the dish. She takes the plate to examine the crumbs. Therese hugs her coral silk torso and tries pulling her on the couch. 

They stumble off and hit the floor with the plate flying facedown on the rug inches away from them. 

“Now look what you’ve made me do,” Carol wheezes like an old lady on her back with Therese laying on top of her, all red in the face with pure enjoyment.

“I’ll get the vacuum,” Therese pants softly above. She feels Carol’s hands slide over her plaid skirt, squeezing her bottom.

They grow quiet, eying each other with full admiration before exchanging a kiss. Carol’s hands roam up towards Therese’s back and tastes the woman and the cake combined. Moaning through their mouths, Therese breaks apart to suck Carol’s bottom lip, making her growl.

“This would be a lot better if we were in a bed,” the young woman whispers.

“You made this happen, darling,” Carol cackles on the rug floor. “This was _your_ doing.”

Therese picks herself up with Carol dramatically resting her forehead with the back of her hand. Her stance humors the young female.

“Has anybody told you that you could be an actress?”

“Me?” Carol peeks through her fingers.

“The next Carole Lombard...”

“Same name, different life choices,” Carol grunts once she finally sits up. Therese moves along to pick up the dropped plate. She’s thankful it wasn’t broken.


End file.
